


Громче

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Суть этой геометрической фигуры такова: тройничок плавно перетекает в четверничок, а тот, не менее плавно, - в две крепкие пары с семейными ценностями.Постканон, Гало снизу (в основном).
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Громче

Он вскидывается от чужого крика – слишком громкого, слишком знакомого – и кубарем скатывается с дивана, на котором успел задремать после дежурства. Ждал своей очереди, пока ребята закончат возиться в душевых – народу в пожарной бригаде теперь многовато – да и отрубился. Не страшно. Зато у него теперь много друзей, а с друзьями надо делиться.  
Гало трет рукой лицо, потом ушибленную задницу – приснилось, что ли? – когда крик раздается снова.  
Этот крик – отчаянный, надрывный – до сих пор иногда снится ему в кошмарах. Дракон, плачущий огненными слезами.  
Дорога до душевых занимает пару секунд – никогда еще, ни на какой сигнал тревоги он не спешил так, как сейчас. Гало распахивает дверь раздевалки, пролетает половину комнаты по инерции и застывает на месте как вкопанный. Он бежал сюда, боясь опоздать, боясь, что не успеет помочь, когда Лио в беде, когда Лио плохо.  
Лио очень, очень хорошо.  
Гало - нет.  
Очень – нет.  
\- Ты кричал, - озвучивает он и без того очевидное.  
Идиот. Правильно Лио про него говорит – полный идиот. Все говорят.  
За спиной с глухим щелчком захлопывается дверь.  
Над головой потрескивает лампа дневного света. Здесь вообще слишком светло – невыносимо светло, так, что Гало может без труда все рассмотреть. Широкие ладони Мейса, гладящие маленькие припухшие соски Лио. Патлатую голову Гуэйры у Лио в паху – тонкие пальцы в перчатках зарылись в огненные волосы и цепко держат за растрепанные, еще влажные после душа пряди.  
Кроме перчаток Лио, на всех троих больше нет никакой одежды.  
Скамья в раздевалке совсем узкая, на кровати было бы удобней – непонятно зачем замечает Гало вместо того, чтоб подумать, как теперь найти силы развернуться и молча выйти. Как найти силы, чтобы посмотреть им всем завтра в глаза.  
Лио, сидящий на краю скамьи с широко раздвинутыми ногами, сдавленно охает и прижимает кулак ко рту.  
\- Громко? – хрипло шепчет он.  
\- Громко, – повторяет за ним эхом Гало.  
\- Да что там, орал в полную глотку. Босс это любит, да, Мейс?  
Сидящий позади Лио Мейс неспешно ведет ладонями по его бокам и кладет их на напряженные бедра. Гуэйра поворачивается к Гало, и не думая подниматься с колен, и Гало кажется, что его ударили под дых.  
Член у Лио длинный, с пунцово-розовой головкой, весь мокрый от чужой слюны.  
\- Хочешь сам попробовать? – спрашивает Гуэйра, проследив за его взглядом.  
Мейс фыркает, Лио прикусывает стиснутый кулак.  
Лио молчит. Лио ждет.  
Они все ждут.  
\- Почему нет, - говорит кто-то другой голосом Гало.  
Кто-то другой делает шаг вперед, и еще один, и еще. Кто-то другой выпутывается из пожарной формы, пинком отшвыривает ботинки в угол раздевалки, кто-то другой нетерпеливо отталкивает Гуэйру, опускаясь на пол перед Лио.  
\- Ты не обязан, - говорит тот негромко, стараясь не смотреть Гало в глаза. Он с видимым трудом разжимает кулак, его пальцы слегка дрожат. Голос – тоже.  
\- Почему нет, - повторяет Гало.  
Ладонь Мейса скользит по бедру Лио в пах, обхватывает крепко стоящий член у основания и проводит по нему вверх-вниз.  
\- Открой рот, - звучит голос Мейса. – Давай, тебе понравится. Боссу понравится.  
\- Лио, - зовет Гало, старательно игнорируя немного насмешливый тон Мейса и подрагивающий у самого лица член, сладковатый запах геля для душа на бледной коже, предательскую дрожь в коленях, горячее дыхание Гуэйры в затылок. – Лио. Ты этого хочешь?  
Собственный член начинает ныть от прилившей крови, голова кружится, лампочка над ней трещит оглушительно.  
\- А ты? – спрашивает Лио и наконец смотрит на него.  
В его глазах – страх, и огненные слезы дракона, и столько острой, отчаянной нежности, что Гало на секунду перестает дышать.  
\- Очень, - говорит он. – Больше всего на свете.  
Он осторожно касается головки члена губами, проводит по ней языком, и Лио запрокидывает голову, давясь стоном.  
\- Пожалуйста, кричи, - шепчет Гало ему в пах и старательно берет в рот – неумело, опасаясь в любую минуту услышать едкие комментарии.  
\- Иди сюда уже, придурок, - хрипло бросает Мейс.  
Гало на секунду отрывается от члена, поднимает взгляд и видит, как Гуэйра садится на скамью рядом с ними, коротко, словно смущенно гладит татуировку на предплечье Мейса, а потом резко притягивает того к себе за шею.  
\- Сам дурак, - бормочет он и целует Мейса так, что тот начинает стонать в голос.  
\- Гало, - раздается негромко, и он тут же переводит взгляд на Лио. – Развернись, пожалуйста.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Гало, но послушно поворачивается к Лио спиной.  
Когда между лопаток ложится затянутая в перчатку рука, мягко, но непреклонно нажимая, Гало чувствует, как покрывается потом.  
\- Я в душе еще не был, мне б помыться, - бормочет он, пытаясь справиться со странной, восхитительной дрожью, охватившей теперь все тело.  
\- Потом. После.  
За спиной – чужие невнятные стоны, на спине – уверенная ладонь, которая продолжает давить, пока Гало не опускается на четвереньки. Он скрещивает руки и опускает на них гудящую голову.  
\- Хорошо. Вот так, - шепчет Лио, а в следующую секунду его губы прижимаются к пояснице Гало, и он понимает, как человек может так громко кричать.  
\- Молодец, босс, так его!  
Лио не знает, кто это говорит – Мейс или Гуэйра, - ему уже плевать. Плевать, что он стоит на четвереньках голый и мокрый от пота прямо на полу раздевалки, плевать, что за его спиной, судя по звукам, увлеченно трахаются, плевать на то, как и кому он будет завтра смотреть в глаза.  
Все, что имеет значение сейчас – губы Лио на бедрах, пальцы, которые осторожно разводят в стороны ягодицы и проводят между ними с нажимом. Гало придушенно стонет, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца от этого прикосновения.  
\- Смазка, - негромко бросает Лио, и шум за спиной ненадолго стихает.  
Торопливо шлепают по полу босые ступни, щелкает дверца шкафчика раздевалки.  
Когда Лио начинает проталкивать в его задницу скользкие пальцы, Гало кажется, он готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
\- Все хорошо? – тихо спрашивает Лио, прижимаясь к нему и легко целуя в плечо.  
\- Да, - говорит Гало, сам не веря себе. – Да. Да. Пиздец как хорошо.  
Лио щекотно смеется ему на ухо, пальцы проталкиваются дальше, сгибаются, и Гало воет в пол.  
\- В штабе точно больше никого не осталось? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Гуэйра, и Гало мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Потом соображает, что в такой позе это не особо видно и хрипло добавляет: - Нет.  
\- Не то, чтоб мы были против хорошей компании…  
\- Займи свой рот делом, - отрезает Мейс и тут же снова заходится стоном.  
Гало слишком отвлекается на их перепалку, чтобы заметить, что пальцы вытащили из задницы, и теперь в нее упирается член.  
Гало прикусывает запястье и пытается дернуться в сторону, но ладонь Лио скользит ему под живот, с силой сжимает стояк, и хочется распластаться на полу от этой жесткой ласки.  
\- Ты такой красивый. Я так тебя хочу, - сбивчиво бормочет Лио, проталкивая в него член, и Гало давится воздухом. – Расслабься. Дыши, ну же.  
И Гало начинает дышать.  
Задницу распирает от боли и обжигающего жара, будто член внутри - огненный. Когда Лио перехватывает Гало поперек груди и тянет на себя, помогая стать на колени, Гало не может сдержать еще одного долгого крика.  
\- Подрочите ему, - велит Лио. – Тише, сейчас будет легче. Расслабься, ну пожалуйста…  
Его голос то и дело прерывается. Лио поворачивает Гало к себе за подбородок, обеспокоенно и жадно всматривается в лицо, сцеловывает со скулы капли пота, и почему-то от того, что тот и сам заметно нервничает, становится проще и спокойнее.  
Гало делает глубокий вдох, и еще один, и распирающая боль в заднице потихоньку отступает.  
Он упускает момент, когда члена касаются сразу два языка, вздрагивает и переводит ошарашенный взгляд вниз.  
\- Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, - хрипло смеется Гуйэра и целует Мейса перед тем, как снова провести языком по члену Гало.  
\- Я же сказал подрочить, - раздается над ухом раздраженно и взволнованно.  
\- Не ревнуй, босс. Он же и так весь твой, разве не видишь?  
\- Да, не жадничай.  
Гало запрокидывает голову и делает то, чего ожидал от себя сейчас меньше всего на свете – громко хохочет, смаргивая выступившие слезы.  
\- Ну, все, довели, - сообщает Мейс, и Гало не может отказать себе в удовольствии притянуть его голову к своему паху за длинные патлы.  
\- Займи свой рот делом, - говорит он, тщательно копируя противную интонацию, и Гуэйра ржет, присоединяясь к Мейсу.  
Член обжигает от влажных прикосновений губ и языков, кто-то жестко сжимает в горсти его яйца, кто-то дует на головку.  
\- Больше никогда их о таком не попрошу, - бормочет Лио на ухо, прежде чем укусить, и в его голосе столько злости и похоти, что Гало вот-вот кончит.  
\- Сделаешь так сам в следующий раз? – просит он, и Лио вздрагивает, обхватывает его крепче и наконец начинает двигаться в нем, не щадя.  
Это больно. Это хорошо.  
Гало выворачивает голову и жадно ловит губами крики Лио, делится с ним своими криками, своими стонами, вздрагивая от каждого толчка. Жар внутри нарастает, и в какой-то момент всего становится слишком много: резких движений Лио, горячих губ, жадных ртов на члене. Когда его накрывает ладонь в перчатке, Гало зажмуривается и кончает, выгнувшись до хруста позвонков. Он тяжело переводит дух и чувствует, как член Лио выскальзывает из задницы.  
По бедрам течет.  
\- В душ, - шепчет Лио, задевая кромку уха губами. – Вдвоем.  
\- Эй, а посмотреть-то можно? – возмущенно спрашивает Гуэйра, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку Мейсу. – Я, может, всю жизнь ждал, чтоб увидеть, как босс кому-то сосет.  
Их члены все еще стоят колом, тесно переплетенные пальцы поглаживают друг друга. Гало улыбается, с трудом встает сам, стараясь не морщиться от ноющей боли в пояснице.  
\- С друзьями надо делиться, - важно заявляет он и, немного пошатываясь, бредет в душевую под дружный хохот.  
Лио заходит к нему, когда Гало уже выключает воду и вытирается полотенцем. На нем все еще нет ничего, кроме перчаток, и Гало чувствует, как член снова начинает твердеть.  
\- Так мне их позвать? – равнодушным тоном спрашивает Лио, но сверкающий взгляд выдает его с головой.  
Гало не может отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться им несколько секунд, прежде чем крепко прижать Лио к себе и сказать:  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз.


End file.
